


confident gays

by renmoojunskz



Series: underrated ships oneshots (or overrated idk) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: basically minho and changbin are REALLY drunk and both confident gays.





	confident gays

"go get him." jisung pointed and changbin shook his head, stumbling a little bit.

"nah, he doesn't like me."

"with the way hes licking his lips and eating you out with his eyes, i doubt that."

changbin blinks, looking over to minho who was indeed, eating him out with his eyes.

he was drunk. so fucking drunk.

and minho's lips were there and he was ready.

he wasn't sure how long he liked minho, but it was long enough in his eyes.

"fine," he slurs, standing up straight. "i'm going to kiss him."

"have fun, lover boy."

changbin stumbles through the other drunk teens straight to the slightly older boy.

"seo changbin, to what do i owe the pleasure?" minho licks his lips, also obviously drunk.

"i would very much like to kiss you," changbin slurs out, leaning into the wall next to him.

minho raises his eyebrow. "really?"

changbin nods. he was farther gone than minho. "you're hot and i want to make out with you."

"you want to make out with me just because i'm hot?"

"no-" hiccup. "i also like you."

minho grins. "i like you too, bin. i mean, if you really want that kiss..."

changbin nods fast. "yes please hyung."

oh boy was minho excited. he had wanted to kiss changbin for so fucking long.

his stupidly plump, pink lips.

so he takes his chance and cups changbin's cute plush cheeks, pulling him into a a deep kiss.

changbin takes like beer and something faintly fruity.

meanwhile minho tastes like smoke and soju.

changbin sighs, grinning. he happily accepts minho's tongue and soon, like the other gross couples, they're making out against the wall.

minho's hands grip changbin's hips and changbin's are up minho's shirt.

his hands are cold and minho's warm, smooth chest and minho sighs at the feeling.

changbin thought his heart would explode if minhos thumbs brush over his v-line one more time.

so he pulls back, blinking slowly, his mind fuzzy. "that was wonderful. thanks. have a nice night!"

and he disappears.

minho laughs.

what a strange boy.

 

-

 

it was the next morning and changbin wakes up with a pounding headache.

he stumbles to his and jisung's shared bathroom in their small 2 bedroom apartment and does his business.

he yelps at his appearance.

pink lipstick smeared across his mouth and his hair sticking up everywhere.

did seo changbin, one of the gayest boys in the whole college, fuck a girl last night?

he glances into his bedroom and sighs. "thank god."

"if you were wondering, you had your tongue down minho's throat last night." jisung tells him as he passes.

changbin's eyes widen. "was he wearing-"

"pink lipstick? oh yeah." jisung winks.

changbin groans. oh god.

he scrambles for his phone to find 4 missed calls from none other than lee minho. 

he gnaws at his lip and as he is about to call back, his screen lights up with minho's name.

with a hasty thumb, he swipes answer. "h-hello?"

"hey there, gorgeous. wanna meet for breakfast?"

changbins mouth falls open. "u-uh. sure." he feels a burst of confidence. "i would love to see you and your beautiful face again."

minho laughs, "meet me at the library in 30, babe."

minho hangs up and changbin gulps. he felt horrible and looked horrible.

he hurriedly showers and makes himself presentable. 

at the library, minho waits outside wearing a denim jacket and a white shirt with dark skinny jeans.

he gulps and takes a deep breath.

he approaches and smashes his lips on minho's fast.

minho reacts quickly, grabbing changbin's waist and kissing back.

minho laughs. "okay mr. confident. lets go on this date then."

"date?"

"unless you just want to fuck?" minho questions.

changbin shakes his head. "no! i would love a date!"

minho grins, taking changbin's hand.

the cafe was small and cute and they order their separate meals in silence.

"you're one hell of a kisser," minho states.

"and you wear a lot of pink lipstick."

minho chuckles. "i do,"

"you look hot with it."

changbin swallows his eggs and looks up. minho is staring.

"you look hot all the time." minho clears his throat. "and i would love to be your boyfriend."

"only if you don't mind jisung,"

"i don't mind jisung."

"he's really annoying and loud."

"i don't mind it." minho smiles.

"great. boyfriends then."

and that was that.

they were the it couple now, dating for a year and a half, the whole school knew them.

one day minho would be controlling changbin, the next it was the opposite.

they were perfect for each other, it always worked.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on twitter! @junseobins


End file.
